Celestial Wings
by NerdHeart
Summary: In a world where people can do the impossible, almost anything is possible. Izumi is born with her quirk, but it doesnt show up until she is five just as she needs it so desperately...Yet the world is still not fair. (Female Izuku, still gets OFA) Being rewritten, new story is called Mother's Angel
1. Candle on the Wind

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi**

In a world where people could do the impossible, almost anything could happen. In China,one baby began to glow. From that beginning, other abilities started popping up, and now 80% of people have these abilities we call quirks. But, the world wasn't fair and she had to learn that at a young age. It all started when she was four...

"Hurry up!" A young spiky blonde boy hollered, waving back at the young greenette.

"I'm going as fast as I can Kaachan! Mommy just bought me these shoes," the greenette complained, hair swaying in pigtails. Jumping from the last rock to the ground she threw her arms up in triumph and grinned broadly at Kacchan, her freckles glowing.

"Yeah, yeah. Good job. Now let's go!" Turning Kacchan led the way through the trees. "We gotta get back to your house before the hag freaks out."

Laughing Izumi easily stayed right behind him. With the quick pace they made it out of the trees and into the park before heading for her home. As they passed the swings, one of the older kids had launched themselves from their swing. Izumi watched with wide eyes as the older kid landed on Katsuki with a deafening noise.

The older kids jumped off of him apologizing at top speed; the parents quickly got on their phones calling 119. No one approached Katsuki. No one helped him. A whine escaped him, kick starting Izumi. Rushing over, she fell to her knees next to him. Wide red eyes met her gaze. Tears streamed down her face as blood pooled around his legs.

"Zu?"

"Shhhh, I'm here Kacchan. It's all right," she whispered, her freckles glowing brighter. Dove grey wings spotted with a darker grey rip the back of her shirt off as her hands began to glow gold.

In the distance, everyone could hear the ambulance approaching. All eyes were on the five year olds as the bright gold light enveloped them. When the light finally cleared, they found the boy sitting up holding onto his crying friend. His legs were completely healed and her wings gone.

The paramedics came rushing over to the two. Once everything was explained, they did a quick check of the young child before telling him to let his parents know and let the two leave.

"We have to tell mommy Kacchan!" Izumi laughed, tears still falling. He grinned widely back at her as they rushed down the street, turning corners quickly before being stopped by a crowd.

Pushing through, the two find the police blocking people from getting near her apartment complex. Firefighters and Backdraft were trying to stop the fire from spreading; people were running out of the building covered in soot.

"Where are the other Heroes?" Someone in the crowd next to them asked. Izumi ignored the answer looking for her mom in the crowd of soot covered people.

"Kacchan," she whispered grabbing his shirt, "I don't see mom." Katsuki's head whipped toward the people being treated, not finding Aunt Inko. Another person exited the building, the Water Hose duo stopped him.

"Are you the last person?" The man nodded at them, hacking as he started to walk off. Izumi slipped passed the police, her eyes streaming with tears. One of the Duo grabbed her before she could run inside. "What are you doing?!"

"Mommy's inside!" Izumi yelled, trying to break free. "MOMMY!" Her wings popped out as she tried to wrench away from the hero holding her. "MOMMY!"

The other part of the duo quickly rushed into the fire, Izumi's screams echoing through the air. The hero holding her brought her back to the crowd, nodding for them to let Kacchan through. The young boy instantly grabbed onto his friend. The hero rushed over to the building entrance, directing the water to that part of the fire.

Ten minutes later, just as the firefighters called the burn time for everyone to get out and stay out, the water hero came running out, a woman on his back. The paramedics rushed over transferring her to a stretcher and quickly getting her on oxygen and into an ambulance. The two children stared helplessly as Inko was rushed off.

The hero knelt down in front of them. "Do you have an adult you can call?"

Izumi, shaking with tears rapidly streaming down her face, stared after the disappearing vehicle. Kacchan nods turning to the pro. "My mom."

"All right take your friend with you and go to her okay? Tell her what happened." the pro stated before rushing back to the fire.

Katsuki grabbed Izumi's hand, pulling her behind him as he barreled down the street to his house. Izumi stubbled after him, fingers clutching tightly to his hand. Just as they floundered around the corner into his yard, Mitsuki Bakugou flew out of the door to the car. She stumbled to a quick stop upon seeing the two five year olds panting at the end of the drive. Quickly she herded them into the car before speeding off to the hospital.

When they got there Mitsuki took them both out of the car, practically dragging them behind her. Slamming her hands on the front desk, she demanded "Where is Inko Midoriya?" Her sharp voice jerked the man behind the desk back into action..

"Are you Mrs Bakugou?"

"Of fucking course I am! Now fucking tell me!"

"She is in room 406b," before the man can ask or say anything else Mitsuki rushed off again, the two children hot on her heels. Smacking the elevator button for the fourth flour, they waited as people exited at the lower floors. Izumi was still clenching Katsuki's hand, her right hand grabbing the shirt over her heart. When the doors opened on the fourth floor, Mitsuki shoved her through the doors, the children right behind her as they pelted down the hall.

The door opened and a doctor walked out. Turning, the doctor turns and met Mitsuki's gaze, her grey hair turning a deep, dark black before shifting back to grey. The doctor held the door to allow the children to rush in to the room while she remained outside to speak with Mitsuki.

Pushing pass the lady in white, Izumi rushed to her mom's bed, pulling herself up. Her mom smiled softly down at her.

"Hello baby," her voice is soft and rough, cracking at the end. Izumi grabs her mom's hand, tears instantly streaming down her face.

"Mommy, you're hurt. I can heal you! I have a quirk now!" Izumi stated, lip trembling. Katzuki sat on a chair next to the bed nodding along with his friend. Inko smiled widely at them, her hand caressing Izumi's cheek.

"Oh my sweet baby, you can't. You don't know what will happen," a few tears fall down her face. " I'm so happy that you have such a powerful quirk sweetie. You'll be a great hero."

Mitsuki quietly entered the room and stood behind Katsuki's chair. Inko turned to her long time friend and calmly smiled at her. Izumi laid her head on Inko's thigh as her mother stroked her head, her tears dampening the thin blanket.

"Promise you'll take care of her?"

"What kind of stupid, fucking question is that?" Mitsuki replied, eyes shining. Inko smiled before leaning her head back, her eyes closing.

"Good," her voice came, breathy and light. Izumi let out a wail, her wings popping out. Inko's hand slid off Izumi's head as the machines start blaring.

**This chapter was edited by my mom, Lisa. Hope y'all enjoy! For this story I came up with the idea of this quirk but wanted to give it a realistic twist. If you have ever read Maximum Ride you will notice similar facts popping up about Izumi's quirk showing up through out the story. I changed some things but I do want to give credit to the amazing James Patterson and his facts about the Flock! Let me know what y'all think.**


	2. Follow Your Heart

My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi

_-eight years later-_

"The morning is here! The morning is here! The morning is-" Groaning, Izumi slapped the off button and fell back onto her bed, hair splayed out over the dark blue pillow. The covers flew off as she quickly began to get ready for the day. Pulling on her school uniform, she placed her phone into her pocket.

She jumped down the stars, slid around the couch and fell into a chair at the table, smiling at Katsuki who simply raised an eyebrow at her before putting her plate down. Smiling brightly, she began to eat, stopping to push an unruly lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why didn't you put it up?" Katsuki snaps, red eyes narrowed at the offending green curls.

"I can't braid that well." Green eyes brightened as the light reflected off her golden freckles. "Besides you like doing my hair for me, don't think I didn't notice Kacchan."

"What the fuck ever." Snagging her wrist, he pulled her down into the chair next to him. He ran his fingers through her hair before gently separatingit into two portions to braid, twisting the braids into buns at the nape of her neck. "Lets go." Katsuki walked to the front door, picked up his backpack and slipped his shoes on. Grinning, Izumi slipped her own shoes on, with her backpack slapping against her back.

As they walked down to the train station, they stuck close to each other. Katsuki was slightly behind her, his free hand shoved into his pocket. Slipping onto the train, Katsuki grabbed onto the handrail. Izumi held onto his arm, scrolling through the hero news on her cell phone with her other hand.

"When is your next practice?" Katsuki asked, chin resting on her shoulder, red eyes scanning the phone screen.

"Not till after winter break," Izumi replied, stopping on a story about Water Hose. "They aren't happy that I won't be coming back so I can train for UA."

"So you did sign up for those parkour classes?"

"Mmmhm…" Izumi nodded, her breath catching. "Oh no."

"What?" Izumi held the phone up, showing that Water Hose were killed by a villian. "Fuck, that sucks."

"They have a three year old, Kacchan," Izumi pushed closer to him.

"After school, we can visit him." Katsuki stated sternly. Izumi turned to him, eyes wide and watery. A groan vibrated through his chest, his forehead hitting her shoulder. "Fucking fine, but you get to explain why we were late to the old hag. Fucking got it?" Smiling, Izumi nodded, leading the way to the duo's hero agency.

After they arrived, they were met by the Wild, Wild Pussycats. A small boy was yelling at them, tears streaming down his face. Izumi pulled away from Katsuki and rushed over to the boy. Instantly, the Pros stiffened when she fell to her knees next to the boy. The little boy turned wide, watery eyes to her, his fists clenched in his shirt.

"I knew your parents," Izumi smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks. "They helped get my mom out of a burning building." Gently her hand cupped his cheek, brushing at the tears. "She didn't make it, but they gave me a little more time to say goodbye. I am so sorry you didn't get that."

"They're not heroes?" He whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Of course they were." The boy froze leaning back. "But they would not have wanted to leave you for anything." The little boy threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck, his wails filling the air. Sitting down, she cradled him, rocking side to side. "They loved you," she whispered over and over again.

Katsuki stood near the pro heroes, his eyes pinned to Izumi and the frightened toddler. The brunette female stepped up next to Katsuki, her eyes soft as she gazed on. "None of us could get him to calm down, no matter what we told him it didn't work."

"That's because you never fucking lost a parent at a young age young, and you all probably fucking said they died doing what they loved." Katsuki stated, his red eyes piercing the brunette's. "You never thought what that would do to him."

"Excuse me?" The pro stared wide eyed at him.

"You fuckin' heard me. The kid needed someone to let him know his parents loved him the most, that they didn' want to fuckin' leave him. Not that they are heros and died protecting some fuckin' unknown extras." The pro blinked at him, her mouth opening and closing.

"Ummmm, excuse me?" Izumi asked as she stood up, the young boy now asleep in her arms. The two turned to her. "He tired himself out." Passing him over to the pro, Izumi leaned over and brushed a kiss to his forehead. "I know it's not my place, but if one of you are taking him in, would you please take time off? He needs someone to be constantly around right now." Smiling once more Izumi took Katsuki's hand and pulled him to school.

_-after school-_

"Shit, Izumi I've got to run by Dad's office." Katsuki turned to Izumi, eyes narrowed. "Fucking promise me you will not go wandering off again."

"It was one time Kacchan!" She whined, bottom lip jutted out.

"Zuuuuu." he growled, walking backwards to the school exit, eyes narrowed.

"Fine Kacchan, I promise not to go wandering off." Izumi sighed, eyes rolling as they reached the entrance. "I'm going to be at the beach if you get some time." Katsuki held up his hand as he sprinted off. Laughing softly under her breath, Izumi turned and headed to the beach.

Taking a deep breath of the ocean air, a smile dawned on her face. She took her shoes and socks off and placed her things down, before she stepped onto the sand and went down to the water.

Stretching her shoulders, she let her wings unfold through the slits in her shirt. The warmth of the sun hit the feathers, causing them to shine. Her wings stretched out to their full, twelve-foot span, the green and black primary feathers catching the light. Looking around, she jogged back to her bag. Jumping into the air, her wings sweeping down, she rose into the air. Laughter bubbled out of her mouth as she did backflips and dives.

A while later, Izumi landed, her wings pulled back in, curls cascading around her face. Brushing sand off her bag, she grabbed her shoes. Walking back to the curb, her eyes fell on a skeletal looking man with bright blonde hair. Green eyes followed his gaze to the piles of trash and garbage. Quickly, she slipped her shoes on and walked over to him. The closer she got, the more worried she became. The man's eyes were sunken and his arms looked to be nothing but skin and bone. He brought his hand up as he coughed, blood speckling his pale skin.

"Oh my god!" Yelping, she dashed over, freaking out. The man turned to her, blue eyes wide. "Where are you hurt? You need to sit down!" she fretted. Ignoring his stammering she pushed him onto the bench. "Well?"

"I'm sorry I worried you young lady," his voice was deeper than she anticipated. "This is normal for me."

"Coughing up blood is not normal! If you don't tell me where you are injured I will call 119 right now."

With a sigh he lifted the side of his shirt, "This is an old injury. About three years ago I lost half of my respiratory tract and all of my stomach when I fought a villain."

"You're a pro hero? Do you still fight like this?" Izumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"People need saving young lady," he chuckled before covering his mouth, as more blood sprayed.

"Nope," snatching his arm she closed her eyes. Her golden freckles began to glow brighter as a golden light encompassed her hands, surrounding his torso. Once the light disappeared, she simply smiled up at the blonde male.

"Wha-." The man trailed off, his hand pressed into his side feeling the newly reformed ribs. Bright blue eyes snapped up to focus on the smiling young lady. Izumi stood up, bowed and walked away, leaving behind a completely dumbfounded man.

**Once again this was edited by Lisa!! **

**Hope y'all like it! **


	3. Sludge Monster

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. **

"And just where have you been?" Kacchan growls, red eyes narrowed as he pushed off the side of the house. Giggling Izumi shook her head, opened the door and led him up to her room.

"I was training on the beach but there was a man there that was really injured." Izumi dropped her bag at the side of her desk before falling onto her bed. "Not sure how he was even functioning; respiratory system practically gone, his stomach just gone. His chest was caved in on one side and he looked like a walking skeleton." Her bed dipped as Katsuki sat down next to her, pushing till his back was resting against the wall. "I needed food to make it back here."

"You could have called me, idiot. I would have come to get you from the food joint."

"I know but I didn't want to worry you. Plus, I got to stop and see another fight!" Izumi grins up at her friend pointing at her bag. "I wrote it all down, even if Endeavor is a complete dick."

Both stare at each other for a moment before laughter erupts in the room. An hour later Mitsuki comes in to find them face to face whispering softly. A soft smile on her face. "Time to get up for dinner squirts."

"We're coming old hag!" Katsuki snapped crawling off the bed helping Izumi up.

Last month of school:

Nothing much had changed in the past few months for Izumi besides training and keeping up with her homework. Kacchan had been training with her and following her around as she went about the hospital's long term wards. Smiling widely, Izumi shoots a grin over at her friend as the teacher begins the talk about future careers.

"None of you losers are going to be able to make it!" Katsuki shouts jumping on to his desk, a glare planted on his face. "Only Izumi and I will make it into UA!" The whole class erupts into yells and whispers.

Laughing Izumi stands up, letting her aura flow out and encompass the whole room her freckles shining. Each and every one of her classmates slowly sit down, faces turned to her. "Don't forget that there are other places to go to learn as well. Other Hero schools." She smiles softly at them all, sending a wink at Katsuki. "Just don't give up!"

The school bell ringing breaks the trance, causing them all to jump and hurry out. Katsuki roars with laughter as he snatched his own bag and strode over to the door. "You still up to meeting up at the arcade?"

"Yes, I just need to run by the house first." Izumi states as they walk down the street.

Waving over his shoulder once, Katsuki headed in another direction as she moved down toward the river where she knew a short cut. Stopping just under the archway, Izumi switched her phone for her notebook. Humming, she starts to walk again when the sound of iron hitting concrete causes her to turn around. Gasping, she jumps backward, dropping her book as the large slime monster slid closer.

"What a pretty little thing," the person towers over her, her back against the wall. "You will do just fine. I need a nice suit to hide from him, didn't even know he was in town."

"Please," Izumi whispers, eyes darting to the way she just came. Green eyes take in the small tunnel, her wings were useless with this room. "Just let me go."

"No can do," the monster states darting forward. Izumi shoves herself to the left, concrete scratching her palms and knees. Shoving up she sprints for the entrance, lime green sludge surrounds her trying to shove down her throat. Sluggishly her hands try ripping the sludge away before covering her mouth and nose. "Come on it won't hurt for long, as soon as you stop breathing you'll be fine."

Izumi squeezes her eyes shut as her quirk shines brightly surrounding her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the monster yells.

Izumi feels her limbs going heavy just as another voice calls out: "FEAR NOT FOR I AM HERE!"

Groaning, Izumi is jerked awake by a slap to her cheek. Green eyes flash open, a groan leaving her as she turned sideways, throwing up the sludge and food left in her stomach. Bright blue eyes stared down at her in worry. Scooting back, Izumi blinks blankly up at the number one hero All Might. As if struck by lightning she jumps up reaching for her phone.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! All Might! Thank you so much!" Turning back around Izumi glances up at the towering man. "Can I get a picture with you?"

"Of course little lady! Anything for a fan!" All Might leans down and poses for the selfie. Izumi giggles snapping the shot before once again thanking him. Turning to pick up her backpack she lost her balance and fell to her knees with a wince. "Do you need me to bring you somewhere?" Turning to the Hero she nods softly.

"If you don't mind, I think my quirk just pulled something new and I need to recharge." Izumi blushes. "My friend is waiting for me at the arcade in town. You can drop me off near there on your way to the police station."

Nodding the hero easily picks her and her bag up, patting his pocket once to check for the soda bottles before launching into the air. Closing her eyes Izumi leans her head on his shoulder, the wind quickly drying her hair out. They land on a roof a block away from the arcade, All Might gently places her down.

"If you knock on that door there they will let you down. I will be on my way now young lady!" All Might salutes her before crouching down. Izumi's eyes are drawn to his empty pockets.

"ALL MIGHT WAIT!" She yells just as he launches into the air and an explosion goes off from the town square. "Kacchan!" Shoving her way through the door and out into the street. Sprinting down the street Izumi pushes past the crowd ramming into the barricade.

"Why aren't they doing anything?"

"Can't you see? None of the heros here are able to fight this guy and the one that is able to has to put out the fires the hostage started."

"Its a middle schooler in't?"

Izumi's wide gaze meets burning red orbs, her stomach drops as her childhood friend shoots off another explosion freeing his mouth before the slime crawls back across his face. Suddenly she finds herself already halfway to him, swinging her backpack she threw it at the villain's face. The Villain's grip slackened and Izumi rips the slim from Kacchan's face.

"What are you doing? Get back!"

"How can I do that?" Izumi screamed back through tears. "You looked like you really needed help you idiot!"

"I don't need you anymore girl! I've got a better suite now!" The villain laughs, "But don't worry I will take you out for earlier."

"Let. Him. GO!" Izumi screams pulling on Katsuki's arm freeing his upper body. Katsuki turns slightly to shoot off an explosion point blank. They both are thrown backwards into the ground, a small whimper escapes her as she weakly shoved herself up. Green eyes widen as the Sludge monster crawls closer screaming in pain, it's arm raised to strike. "NO!" Izumi turns and throws her body over Katsuki's a golden glow surrounding them.

"FEAR NOT! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might shouts landing just behind the two middle schoolers. Reaching into the glow he pulls them both out, Izumi limply holding onto Katsuki who is gripping her close. "DETROIT….SMASH!"

All Might turned back to the crowd with a large grin, rain pelting down on them. Reporters swarm the number one hero, while the other heroes grab the two middle schoolers and bring them to be checked out. Izumi leans heavily against Katsuki, her eyes hooded and arms limp.

"That was very reckless of you young lady!" Kamui Woods scolds, arms crossed.

"Mmmm."

"You can't just go around trying to save people even if you know them without the proper training! You or someone else could have been seriously hurt."

"Back the fuck off," Kasuki growls arm wrapped around her shoulrders. "Her quirk has completely drained her right now."

"What is her quirk?" Death Arms asked hand on Kamui's shoulder. Katsuki's eyes narrow as he stares down the hero.

"She calls it Celestial Wings; she can fly and heal with advanced strength." Katsuki stated, slowly, standing up and placing Izumi on his back. She nuzzles into his shoulder arms draped over his, Katsuki's hands grasping just behind her knees on her thighs. "She needs food right now, so fuck off."

Those last words floating in the air he stormed past them heading back home. Izumi slowly regained some energy so they stopped at a cafe. Izumi slid into a booth while Katsuki stepped over to the counter to order. A couple minutes later and Katsuki slid in opposite her, laying two large trays on the table. Izumi quickly begins eating from the closest tray, pulling the chocolate strawberry shake to her.

"So you want to tell me what happened before hand?" Green eyes glance up and meet the narrowed crimson gaze of her friend.

**This chapter was edited by Lisa. **

**I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this out! I haven't had a lot of time to write but my work schedule has settled enough now so I'm hoping to get chapters out much quicker!!! Hope y'all enjoyed it!! **


	4. The Offer

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

Sighing Izumi hunched, her hands clasped around the glass containing her chocolate shake.. "I was attacked by that villain not long before you were." Katsuki reached over and laid his hand on top of her own. "All Might saved me but my quirk was trying to heal me at the same time as the villain was trying to kill me. Then, right before All Might showed up, my quirk did that golden shield thing. It took a lot of energy out of me. So, All Might asked me if there was someone he could take me to and I told him about you. The villain was in two coke bottles that fell out of his pockets before he dropped me off. You pretty much know the rest."

"We are upping our training this break. We have ten months before the exam." Katsuki stated, pushing the extra fries from his tray over to her's. "By the end you will be able to surround a whole building and hold it without running out of energy."

"Now you're talking crazy, Kacchan." Izumi laughed, popping the last bite of burger into her mouth. Grinning Katsuki grabs both trays and dumped them in the trash. Holding the door open for her, they both quickly begin their treck home.

"Young miss!" Turning around, Izumi saw the man from months ago. Katsuki took a protective step forward, shielding her slightly.

"Hello, I see you're doing better!" Izumi smiled, her hand brushing Katsuki's back as she stands next to him. The man smiles softly at her as he stopped a few feet from them.

"Yes, thank you. I never got your name last time."

"Oh, Midoriya Izumi and this is Bakugou Katsuki. Is there something I can help you with?"

The man nods, "Actually, if I could speak with you privately?"

"What ever you have to say can fucking happen now." Katsuki growls, arm wrapped around Izumi's shoulders. "She has had a long day and needs to get home."

"Oh yes, the slime villain." The man mumbled and took a deep breath, blue eyes sweeping around them before nodding. "My name is Yagi Toshinori, or as you would more likely know me, **All Might**." With a puff of smoke the small man grows into the towering figure of the number one hero. Izumi blinks, green eyes wide; red eyes narrow, taking in the man closely.

"Prove it." Katsuki demanded. All Might simply blinked down at him, his hand cupping his chin. Izumi glanced at Kacchan elbowing him.

"**OH! I took a picture with young Midoriya after I saved her earlier.**"

"Its true Kacchan." Izumi holds her phone out showcasing the picture. Her friend nods, shoulders relaxing. "So what was it that you wanted besides showing us this?"

"**I have seen your true character Young Midoriya!**" Smoke surrounded All Might as he turned back into the old man. "For the longest time I was working on limited time. Granted, I am still not quite up to the original time I was before my injury. So I started looking for a successor, someone to pass my power onto."

"What do you mean pass your power onto?" Izumi interrupted, head tilted before her eyes widened. "Are you talking about giving away your quirk?"

"Yes," Yagi stated crossing his arms. "I am the eighth holder of my quirk, One for All. This quirk is from the beginning of quirks. I would like to pass it onto you."

"But why? If you're healed now why does it matter?"

"Because you have the heart of a true hero. Someone who helps strangers just because. Someone who moved without thinking to save a friend, even after being attacked by that same villain not that long before."

Katsuki takes a deep breath with his arms crossed, crimson eyes narrowed on the towering man. Readjusting his stance he watched Izumi blankly blinking up at All Might, her lips silently moving as she thought it through.

All Might smiled down at her, waiting. "I, I will. But not until we know you won't be powerless after."

"Sounds perfect young lady." All Might pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Scribbling quickly, he handed over his phone number. "If you could, meet me tomorrow at the beach in the morning. Also, in public, I would prefer if you called me Toshinori. The public is not to know."

"I'll be coming with." Katsuki stated, red eyes glaring at All Might, daring him to argue.

"That's perfectly fine young man. I plan to bring you to see someone before we start training."

"To get a physical?"

All Might stared at her, dumbfounded, before his head is thrown back with a booming laugh. "I went and picked a smart one!" Grinning broadly at her he nodded. "Yes, but I should let you both go so you can get home. I will see you bright and early."

Waving at the pro, both teens turned around and hurried home. Once home, both were smothered by Mitsuki, quickly fed and sent to bed. At about midnight Izumi slipped from her bed, All Might and Present Mic dolls in her arms. Slipping out her cracked door, Izumi slunk down the hall and into Katsuki's room. Katsuki turned to her with bleary eyes before lifting up his covers. Izumi dove into the bed, curled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. Slowly sleep took both of them.

**This was edited by my mom, Lisa.**

**Sorry for the long wait for this next chapter, I had to chase the plot bunny around. The good news is I know what is going to happen next chapter! **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**


	5. Inspire the Yellow Caterpillar

**My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

Grinning Izumi squeezes Katsuki's hand as the truck approaches U.A's back entrance. Jumping in pace, she forces herself to keep behind Yagi-san as he leads them through the maze of hallways and stairs. She swears she saw a yellow shape slither around the corner as they enter the nurse's office. Shaking the image from her mind, she catches herself as she rams into the back of Kacchan, peaking around him, her eyes widen.

"You didn't say you were taking me to see Recovery Girl!" Izumi's voice cracks shoving around the two males. "It is such an honor to meet you!"

"Well thank you, deary," Recovery Girl laughs. "Toshi told me that you need a physical?"

"Yes ma'am, he wants to know how my muscle mass is." Following the shorter woman, Izumi steps up on the scale. "I have a fast metabolism and lighter bones than others. My quirk isn't exactly for fighting, so my godmother has put me in gymnastics for years. I also recently started training in parkour."

Recovery Girl nods as she takes note of Izumi's weight and height, directing her to a curtained area. "Go ahead and take a seat." Pulling something off the cart, she hands the hand device to Izumi. "Give this a nice good squeeze."

Following the directions Izumi squeezes the grip tester. A loud beep pulls Recovery Girl's attention back, 150Kg blinks up at them. Jotting down the number, Recovery Girl takes the device back and gestures for her to stand up.

"I'm going to take her down to beta gamma. Shota should be down there with his class. I'm going to run you through some larger tests and I need his help." Izumi nods, smiling at Yagi-san and Kacchan sitting by the door. "You two stay put." Recovery Girl demands, before leading Izumi out.

Walking out onto the, field Izumi sees a man with shaggy black hair staring down a group of students. Tilting her head, Izumi pays attention to the colors swimming around the teens. Stepping up, ignoring Recovery Girl's hand reaching for her, she stops right next to the man.

"Why are you lying to him?" The teens sputter, staring down at her. Izumi simply raises her eyebrow adopting what Kaachan calls the old hag's 'don't fuck with me' look.

"We aren't lying!" The boy standing up front snaps, glaring down at her and stepping closer. "Where do you get off accusing us?" His finger shoving at her, immediately she snatches his hand twisting it back and shoving him down on the ground. The rest of his group steps back while the boy gasps in pain.

"You do not touch me," Izumi bends down without moving her hands. "Do you understand?" At his nod Izumi lets him go before turning to the man who is grinning at them. "I'm Midoriya Izumi, Recovery Girl brought me down here."

"Aizawa Shota. How did you know he was lying?"

"Part of my quirk lets me see auras, they let me know things like that." Izumi shrugs green eyes trained on the group of teens.

"Shota," Recovery Girl states, stepping up. "I need to see her limits, muscle wise."

"Kobayashi, Suzuki, Akagi, Haga and Chiba." The group of teens stand up straighter, watching them. "You will fight Midoriya. Now."

Izumi steps up, relaxing her body, green eyes watching each of them. The five teens share a look, two split off and walk around to her sides while the last three step up to her. The one Izumi had thrown to the ground rushed towards her, his fist swinging. Izumi leans back at the last moment, her leg flips up, knocking him in his chin. His head jerked back, body hitting the ground three feet away with a thunk. The boy on her left and the girl on her right come rushing at her. Izumi throws herself into the air causing the two to crash into each other, knocking heads and hitting the ground. Izumi lands in a crouch behind the two, smiling up at them, two green locks falling around her face. The two males glance at each other before the one on her left flicks his hands. Rocks begin to fly up at her. Izumi drops down into a tumble, rolling up to her feet. Throwing her body at the male, her fist slams into his diaphragm, knocking the air out of him. As he doubles over, Izumi twists around the male and the other boy speeds past, her flames dying out. Izumi hits the pressure points on the back of the male, still doubled over, her green eyes trained on the male with flames licking at his fingers.

The male throws a punch and flames fly at her. Throwing her body back into the air, she lets her wings snap out, her shirt ripping open. The boy glared and released even more fire up at her as she dives down at him, dodging the orange flames. Flipping around, Izumi pulls in her wings, planting her feet in the boy's chest, knocking him to the ground. She raised her fist above his face, daring him to move. His fingers twitch and her hand comes down breaking his nose and disorienting him. Standing up she walks back to her starting point, eyes meeting Aizawa's.

"I-" just as Izumi begins to speak, her phone starts going off. Immediately she pulls it out. Giving an apologetic smile to the two heros, she answers it. "What's up Rei?" Face falling, Izumi quickly hangs up and looks at the two teachers. "I've got to go. Can you let Kacchan and Toshi know I had to go because of an emergency? Thanks!"

With that, Izumi took a running start and launched herself into the air, her wings snapping out and carrying her away.

"Tell me you're recommending her." Aizawa grins, red eyes glancing over the three on the ground. "Because if you won't I will." Recovery Girl lets loose a laugh, turning back and heading back to the infirmary.

**This chapter was edited by my mom, Lisa. Hope y'all enjoy this! I am really sorry for the wait on this chapter. Life just did not want to let me get much of this down at all. New ideas, sure! but not this chapter. I already have the next one written up and edited.**

**I plan to give this one more of my time now that one of my other stories is now done. **

**Stay safe y'all!**


	6. Kintsukuroi (Golden Repair)

**My Hero Academia does not belong to me.**

Izumi knocks softly on the window, wings gently pushing up and down to keep her up. A familiar face framed by snow white hair peeks through the window before they open it. Placing her hands on the sides of the window frame, her wings disappear in a flash of white as her foot touches down on the floor. Smiling Izumi hugs the woman, the cold embrace comforting.

"What's wrong Rei?" Izumi whispers into her shoulder, Rei's hand brushing along her braid.

"My eldest."

"I thought her-"

"I did too, till he walked through my door today."

At her words Izumi pulls away and spins around. Bright cerulean eyes hold her attention for a moment before moss colored eyes trace over the dark purple burn marks maring large spots all over him. Rushing forward Izumi grabs his hand, inspecting the dead skin and surrounding area.

"How?"

"My body is that of an ice user but my quirk is cremation." His deep voice is soft, with a slight challenge in it.

"Fuck him."

"Izumi!" Rei reprimands with a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. When that walking fire dumpster earns my respect, I'll be nicer." Izumi pulls Toya to the floor before her. "I can heal all of this, and I should be able to help with the other part."

"You're not surprised at all?"

"That you're covered in burns because your father bought your mom? No." Toya simply watches her as she settles down and takes his hands. Her freckles begin to glow. "Do you like your fire?"

"Yes."

There is a large flash of light and the two teens are surrounded by malachite colored lights. A soothing warmth crawls up Toya's arms. It's almost like slowly submerging into a warm tub of water, as the warmth sinks all the way to the bones. The constant pain that he had grown accustomed to slips away, his body almost folding into itself. The warmth seeps further into his body, the coldness around him slowly heating up before completely disappearing. With a sigh, the light disperses and Toya is left sitting there with no pain or scars. Izumi smiles before falling back arms spread wide, chest rising and falling fast.

"Try using your quirk."

Toya takes a deep breath before igniting a brilliant blue flame in his hand. Eyes wide as he makes it climb up his bare arm. "There's no pain…"

"Oh good." Izumi whispers, eyes fluttering closed. "I'm just going to sleep for a few."

"Oh, Izumi." Rei sighs, laughter dancing across her face. Walking over she picks up the sleeping teen and lays her down on her bed. Turning back to her oldest she smiles at him, kneeling next to him.

"She fixed me." Toya laughs hysterically, eyes still trained on the blue flame. "How?"

"A few years ago she just walked right into my room, ignoring the nurses trying to pull her back. One even grabbed her just as she opened the door. This little girl - hair larger than her own body, turns around and tells the nurse 'if you do not let go of me right now, I will report every single one of you to the board'." Rei brushes some of his black hair back, white and red roots peaking out. "She then storms in gently closing the door behind her and turns me. Walking over she opened the window and just sat on the floor near me. We talked for hours and she would come by almost everyday at the same time."

Toya glances at the young girl, before looking back down at his hands. The staples laying on the floor around him, his skin just as good as new. "She doesn't like him?"

"No," Rei glances back over to Izumi. "She told me she didn't like his aura."

A few hours later Izumi sits up, palms digging into her eyes as she wipes the last of the sleep away. The quiet conversation dying down, turning her head she smiles softly at the mom and son sitting on the floor still.

"So? How does it feel?" Izumi slides off the bed, ignoring the slight grumble of her stomach. "No aches or pains?"

"Nothing. I haven't felt this amazing sense before my quirk came in." Izumi settles in front of the two, holding her palm out. Toya places his hand in hers, watching as she brings it up examining where the old burns were. "I also don't feel cold."

"After healing you, I figured I could try getting your quirk to rewrite the cold body part. That's what made me so tired. Your body is now immune to any fire that is cooler than your own and it should only sting if the fire is stronger than your own." Izumi lets go of his hand before checking on his face, leaning closer to examine the undersides of his eyes. The white and red roots catch her attention. "Wasn't your hair red?"

"What?" Hand jerking up the black strands, Izumi offers her phone on camera. "How the fuck did that happen?"

"Maybe changing your body temp? If your hair was red and body cold but you produced fire, then producing fire and having a warm body…" Izumi dissolves into mumbles. Toya blinks at her before flicking her forehead after five minutes. "Sorry." She takes her phone back. "Your hair could be a more evenly mix of red and white or you could have pinkish hair now." Her eyes catch the time. "Shit, Auntie is going to flip if I don't get home soon."

Standing up, she hugs Rei before turning back to Toya. "If you need anything just text or call me." Izumi stops in the doorway before looking over her shoulder. "If you want to get back at your father, the best way would be to become a hero with the quirk he thought was worthless."

Izumi rushes out the door, disappearing down the hall, leaving the two Todorokis still sitting on the floor.

"Become a hero, huh?" Toya whispers watching the blue fire dance across his fingertips. A large smile appears on his face.

**Chapter was edited by my lovely mother, Lisa! Who is happy to have something besides work to do. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Stay safe y'all!**


	7. The Fix

**My Hero Academia does not belong to me...**

**This** 'word' **means someone is thinking.**

_**~nine months later; at Takoba Municipal Beach Park~**_

Stretching, Izumi grins at Kaachan chasing off a few birds from their blanket. A body settles down next to her. Turning, she sees Toshi's smaller body covered in long board shorts and a t-shirt styled after All Might's golden age suit.

"Hello Young Midoriya."

"Hey Toshi," Izumi giggles. She holds out one of the sandwiches. "What is planned for today?"

Yagi smiles in thanks, blue eyes watching the now cleaned coast line. Clear blue water cresting the sand, families up and down the beach, playing and laughing. "Today is your ceremony."

"Wait, what?"

"He means you finally get it Zu." Katsuki states plopping down and pulling out a bento box with spicy curry. "It's about damn time!"

"HAHA! Yes, it really is. I want you to remember something-" Toshi plucks out a hair, spinning it in his fingers. "There is a difference between being lucky and deserving. One is chance, the other is through hard work."

Izumi stares with wide eyes at him, hanging on to his every word. Unconsciously, she takes the hair when handed it. Katsuki stares at them both, every once in a while turning to make sure they aren't being watched.

"This is granted to you through hard work," Toshi grins down at her. "Eat up."

Green brows crease before she looks down at the hair sitting in her hand. "Does it have to be hair?" She whines, fighting back a gag at the thought of swallowing the long strand.

"The other option is blood."

"Hair it is."

With another grimace, Izumi rubs the hair into a small ball before knocking it back. She snatches the soda in Katsuki's hand and chugs the rest of it. One done, her face scrunches up and her tongue sticks out. "Blah. So gross!"

"At least my hair isn't that long."

"It's still long!" She accuses him of pulling on a lock of the blonde.

"My hair is short." Katsuki states, pulling out another bento box of curry. "But at least that's over. How long till she has it?"

"Once it's digested."

"So in a few hours." Izumi nods, watching the families packing up. "When are you going to explain the history?"

With a sigh, Yagi's body sags into itself. Softly he launches into the story, stopping every once in a while to take a sip of water. Katsuki's face scrunching in anger, Izumi's brows curving in worry. Finally he comes to how he got his injury, the fall out of his only sidekick and friend.

"He has a lot of balls trying to tell you what to do with your own quirk." Katsuki states, taking a bite of apple. "Don't get me wrong, I understand worring about you but fuck. Not his quirk, not his choice."

"Eloquent, Kaachan." Izumi rolls her eyes, before glancing back at Toshi. "Would you like for me to try helping you keep the quirk?" Katsuki sits up, crimson eyes flicking back and forth between the two. Yagi stares down at her with wide hopeful eyes.

"You figured out how to do it?"

"Something like that. It will be slightly different though." Izumi crosses her legs as she faces him. "I will be really freaking tired and starving, so don't eat everything Kaachan."

Taking a deep breath she takes his hand, her eyes falling shut. Malachite light flashes, surrounding the two. Electricity pops around them, before flowing into Yagi's body. His body snapping up straight, eyes wide as the electricity travels through him. Slowly the light fades out, Izumi falling into Katsuki's side. Yagi stares down at the young girl, before holding out one of the bento boxes to her.

"Thanks," she yawns. Slowly she eats the bento box followed by another, two sandwiches and three apples. "Okay, I think I'm good now."

Yagi helps them pack everything up and position Izumi on Katsuki's back. "Rest the next month. Don't try to use OFA until a week from now, it needs to merge with your own quirk."

"Hmmm," Izumi responds nuzzling closer to Katsuki's back.

With an eye roll Katsuki begins walking away. "Don't fucking worry about it, I'll make sure she does."

Watching them walk away Yagi smiles. 'Those two will be wonderful heroes.'

_**~Day of the Exam~**_

"You remember where to go?"

"For fuck's sake Zu, I know where to go!" Katsuki snaps, "Stop acting like the Hag."

Izumi shoves him laughing. "Okay jerk, I'll see you after the exam. Be safe!"

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuki grins walking off with a small wave over his shoulder. "Don't over do it healing any of these extras!"

"Don't call people extras!" Izumi yells after his retreating figure. With a huff she walks off to Recovery Girl's office.

**This chapter was edited by Lisa, my lovely mom. Hope y'all enjoy it!**


	8. Rescue

**My Hero academia does not belong to me...**

"So this is where we wait?" Izumi asks, fiddling with the hem of her halter top.

"Yes dearie, we wait for them to call us." Recovery Girl smiles, hands folded over her cane.

"What if I flew over the testing areas? That way if there is anyone majorly hurt they can have immediate care."

At Recovery Girl's nod, Izumi rushes out of the room attaching a walkie talkie to her hip - diving out the window, her wings snapping out to catch her. With only a slight twinge Izumi speeds off towards the testing zones. Green eyes searching through the rubble and rushing kids; hovering as the zero pointers are released.

A loud roar, followed by explosions, catches her attention. Turning her head, she watches as Katsuki flies up to the face of the robot and releases a gigantuan explosion. Katsuki flies back twenty feet before falling back down to earth; the robot falls over backwards out of commision. Present Mic's voice echoes across the area calling the end time. Diving down Izumi lands with a thud as her wings disperse into light.

"Kaachan!"

"Fucking perfect timing," he hollors jerking his head. "Come here, I overused my quirk and can't lift this boulder."

"I've got one injured, stuck under a boulder in zone B." Izumi calls through the walkie talkie, rushing next to the young woman trapped. "Can you still feel your leg? How bad is the pain?"

"I may have broken it," the girl whimpers.

"Try not to move for me, my name is Midoriya Izumi." With a gentle smile Izumi crouches down, hands gripping the bottom. "When I lift, pull her out." Izumi commands a tall blue haired boy. "One, two, three!" Lifting it, the young man quickly pulls her out. Izumi lowers the boulder back down before turning around and kneeling next to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Uraraka Ochaco." Uraraka replies, holding her upper body up.

"Okay, Uraraka I'm going to heal you okay? You'll be good as new." Malachite green light surrounds her leg, warmth seeping into her bones.

"What is she doing? She can't be using her quirk without a license!" the blue haired boy states, arms moving up and down robotically.

"Shut your trap, metal legs." Katsuki snaps, rubbing his wrists. "Zumi has a healing licence, meaning as long as someone is fucking hurt she can use her quirk."

"Oh, I apologize! I did not know!" The man bows, pulling a laugh from Izumi as she sits back from Uraraka.

"No reason to bow or apologize." Izumi helps the girl up, "There, as good as new. I'm helping Recovery Girl this year, so more ground is covered and quicker." Walking over to Katsuki she takes both of his wrists and cups them in her palms. More light glows for a few moments before she pulls away. "If you aren't injured please make your way to the exit! Good job to all of you!"

**~on way home~**

"So why did you decide to help her?" Izumi asks as they wait for the train.

"Figured I could show off and take that thing out by myself. She just happened to need saving too." Katsuki mumbles, adjusting his jacket and stepping closer to her.

"Oh is that all?" She giggles, linking their arms they walk into the train settling for a spot in the back. "Are you excited? It won't be much longer and then we will be going to UA!"

"Finally get out of our stupid town and away from the extras." Katsuki grins, leaning back arm across the back of her seat. "Pretty cool that this will be the first year with dorms."

"I think they are worried about what will happen when it gets out, Yagi will be teaching there."

"Wait, fucking what?!" Crimson eyes snap from the roof to her face. "Say that again."

"Well, Yagi is in town while his office is all the way in Tokyo. It only makes sense for him to be working at his alma mater." Izumi shrugs, scrolling through the hero news. "Besides, he sucks at hiding things and I saw him trying to sneak out of Recovery Girl's office today."

"Fucking hell."

The walk home is quiet, entering the house is not. The general greetings are given. Kaachan and auntie Mitsuki start an argument. Izumi shakes her head, walking past and up to her room to quickly change before dinner. Rushing back down, she helps Uncle Masaru set the table; Katsuki and Mitsuki bring in the dishes for dinner. Izumi laughs as Aunt Mitsuki starts teasing him about the girl he saved. Masaru and Izumi both clean up as the two blondes wrestle on the floor.

A few hours later Katsuki knocks on her door before entering. Coming to sit next to her on the bed, he leans his head on her shoulder as she sketches out more detail to Present Mic's data page. Readjusting, Izumi lets him lay his head on her thigh, running her fingers through his hair while with the other she continues adding more detail to the heroes she saw today. Humming softly to fill the quiet, light snores catch her attention. Glancing at the clock, she closes her journal. Setting both it and her pencil on the side table, she slowly and carefully maneuvers out from under Katsuki. Turning the light out, she grabs another pillow and pulls up the extra blanket to cover him as she slides the pillow under his head. Curling under the covers she twists around before finding a perfect spot and falling asleep.

**~One week later~**

"Kaachan! Your letter!" Izumi rushes up the driveway, slamming the front door behind her. Katsuki looks up from his spot in front of the tv, a grin crawling across his face.

"Well open it!" Laughing, Izumi falls down on the couch and rips his letter open. A metal disk falls on the coffee table, projecting All Might who happily tells him that he placed first in the exam.

"We made it!" Izumi yells tackling him across the table, their laughter filling the house.

"Hurry up, let's go fucking pack. The sooner we get done the sooner we can get there!" Katsuki pulls her up the stairs both grinning broadly.

**This chapter was edited by my lovely mom, Lisa! **

**Hope y'all enjoy it! Stay safe!**


	9. Move and Greet

**My Hero Academia does not belong to me...enjoy**

"The fuck you have packed in here!"

Izumi laughs as she starts unpacking her clothes, Katsuki setting a box down with a slight thunk. Turning at his groan, she sees him holding up one of her medical texts. He glares at her before placing them in the bookshelf, grumbles falling from him with each one. Ignoring him she finishes up on the clothes and starts on another box. Continuing to unpack the rest of her things, with Katsuki's help, they only take another two hours.

"Think anyone else is here yet?" Izumi leads them down stairs, pushing freed locks behind her ear.

"There was that metal leg guy from the exam."

Izumi shakes her head as she washes up and starts pulling out items to make dinner. "Iida Tenya, that's his name and you should use it!"

"Oh fuck off. If they impress me I will." Katsuki starts helping her chop. "Besides how the hell do you know his name?"

"I'm helping Recovery Girl, so I was given the general info on each of the students in Class 1-A and 1-B." Izumi slid under his arm to stir one of the pots as he turned to get the plate of diced vegetables.

"Also, why the hell are you making so many different dishes?"

"Because I don't know what they will all like!"

Slowly they fall into silence, listening as people start entering. The people seem to disperse, going to set up their rooms before coming back down. Izumi smiles as she finishes up on the cold soba, katsudon, curry and spicy curry. Katsuki starts washing the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher and running it.

"Oh! This looks amazing!" A loud exuberant voice calls from the other side of the counter where the food is sitting. Turning, the two see a smiling red haired teen, pointy teeth shown. "Did you two make this?"

His words bring in more people from the living room, "Yep. Figured you would all be tired and besides what better way to meet your new classmate then to share a meal?"

The class all hurry and fill up their plates and bowls, sitting down at the table. For the next few hours they sit around eating and talking. Introductions fly, as they all go around stating their name and what their quirk is, warmth and laughter filling the dorm dining room. Everyone helps with their own dishes before retiring for the night. Katsuki hugs Izumi and they seperate to head to their own dorms.

The following morning everyone rushes down the stairs to get their breakfast. This time some of the other girls are working on the food itself. Izumi is laughing as they fight over how to make it as she squeezes fresh orange juice - pulp free of course.

"Why are you doing that?" Turning her head, she is met by Kirishima's smiling face.

"Iida's quirk runs on orange juice." She states finishing straining out the pulp. "Part of my quirk is healing, so I know about the main things that can help each person's quirk work better."

"Is that why you made sure I had brown rice?" He takes the jug from her and sets it on the table turning back to her.

"Yes, it's important that each of you has what your body needs." Izumi smiles, handing him some plates. They slowly set the table as the girls start bringing in the food. The rest of the class came in and ate. As they start to head out, Izumi hands Iida a stainless steel bottle. "More orange juice, just in case."

Catching up to Yaoyorozu, Izumi hands her a small bag with chips and different snack cakes. They all dissolve into gossip and laughter; the boys following behind in their own group. Katsuki only slightly listens in as they talk about what will happen on the first day and the girls. It isn't until one of the guys makes a comment about Izumi that he zones back in.

"Midoriya was very kind, she gave me this bottle with more of the fresh orange juice to carry with me!" Iida comments arms chopping the air.

"She's also really pretty!" The guy with blonde hair and a black mark through it exclaims.

"Who cares about that! Did you see her butt?" This comment comes from the little purple ball head. Katsuki spins around slamming the short guy into the ground, a growl ripping from his throat.

"If you ever make another fucking remark like that about her I will kill you." Katsuki snarls, the other hand curled with small explosions popping. The boy nods his head, eyes wide in fear. "Good." Standing up he shoves his hands in his pockets, crimson eyes washing over the other guys. "Fucking degrade her or any of the other girls where I can hear you and I will show you what fucking pain is."

Ignoring the looks he storms off to the classroom. Slowly all the guys shake themselves off and hurry after him, not wanting to be late.

"My Name is Aizawa Shota, I'm your homeroom teacher." The underground hero tosses a pile of gym uniforms onto his desk. "Change into those and meet me outside in the field."

**This chapter was edited by my mom, Lisa.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Stay safe.**


	10. Old Purple out, Better Purple in

**My hero academia does not belong to me. **

Standing off to the side Izumi smiles as she watches her new class go through the different tests. It is at the last event, the ball throw, that Mineta starts complaining. It doesn't get too loud till after half the class has gone.

"Why doesn't she go! Isn't she in this class?!" Aizawa slightly turns his head to glance down at the boy, Izumi just folds her arms. "It isn't right that she doesn't take them too!"

"Midoriya, grab an extra ball and stand in the circle," Aizawa calmly states.

Serenely she strides into the middle of the circle, shrugging off the jacket to show just a halter sports bra. Katsuki shoves his way to the front of the group, a feral grin on his face. Taking a deep breath she releases her wings in a shower of light before pulling on OFA, feeling the wind swirling around her - the power starting to flood her limbs. With a squat and shove she is a hundred feet in the air, still in the circle with her wings keeping her steady. Pulling back her arm she releases the ball, a sonic boom shaking the trees. Coasting down, she gently lands and snatches up her jacket.

Aizawa grins as he turns the device around: 730m flashes back at them. Izumi pulls in her wings, rolling her shoulders once before placing her jacket back on. The class simply stares at her in disbelief, Katsuki's grin growing.

"Let's continue," Aizawa calls.

After another ten minutes the class finishes up, standing in a group waiting for the list. Clicking a few buttons, Aizawa pulls on a holographic list. The class lets out a sigh of relief all except Mineta who falls onto the ground crying and wailing. Izumi shakes her head at Yaoyorozu, who tilts her head in question to which Izumi tilts her own towards Aizawa who has stepped up.

"Congrats, you made it past day one. Grab the syllabus off my desk. Mineta grab your things and meet me in the principal's office, I won't expel you but you are no longer part of the hero course."

The class is rooted to their spots as their homeroom teacher leads the short boy off. As soon as they have made it out of sight the whole group erupts into chaos. Yaoyorozu actually turns pale as she starts mumbling to herself. Izumi sighs, turning to Katsuki and shares a look. Katsuki turns his palm skyword and lets off a blast. The class quiets and turns to face the two.

"Before you all start freaking out, this is exactly what he said would happen."

"But I thought it was just to get us to go all out!" Yaoyorozu calls, brown eyes wide.

"It would have been had he seen potential in all of us," Izumi responds. Placing her hands on the other girl's arms, smiling softly up at her. "You didn't get that wrong, the only thing you didn't add into the equation was that not everyone here would try their hardest."

"Not like its a fucking loss." Katsuki states, crossing his arms. "Asshole was a pervert."

"There, see? Besides, we will be getting a new classmate. Most likely from the General Department." Izumi explains, leading the taller girl away as she calms down - the other girls crowding around them.

Katsuki watches them go before glancing over the guys, only one is staring after the girls - the half and half boy. Indifferent eyes turn to him before the other teen starts walking back to the locker room. Scoffing, Katsuki starts heading back in, all the guys slowly making their way in the change.

Izumi waves at the class, promising the other girls to meet up for a girl night later. Hurrying down the hallway to the infirmary, she almost doesn't notice the hunched figure in the shadows by a stairwell. Skidding to a stop Izumi turns around, getting closer to the form. The shadows part to show a first year bent over, face starting to bruise. Bright lilac eyes jump to her when she gets within five feet. She holds her hands up, showing she doesn't have anything in them - eyes cataloging the fist sized bruise on his cheek, the dried blood on his lip, how he is holding his weight, and the states of his uniform.

"I'm Midoriya Izumi, I can help you." His eyes narrow as she takes a step closer. "My quirk can heal you."

"Oh yeah?" Instead of responding Izumi slams a fist into the wall, thumb on the outside as a large crack fills the air. The boy recoils as she pulls her fist back, a slight grimace on her lips. Placing her other hand on top of it a bright green light encases them. Once the light fades she holds up her hand showing her thumb back to being fine. "Okay," he says slowly falling down the wall, his legs spread out in front of him. "I'm Hitoshi Shinso."

"Hello Hitoshi," Izumi whispers kneeling next to him as she places her hands over his side. The green light encasing his whole torso. "What happened?"

"What happens every year," he sighs, his head falling back into the wall as his shoulders start relaxing. "Someone found out about my quirk, decided to teach the villain a lesson."

A growl leaves her before she can stop it, removing her hands from his side. Slowly she cups the side of his face, covering the bruise. "Bullying is strictly forbidden and as soon as you tell me their names, they will be expelled. Besides, brainwashing isn't a villainous quirk. It's perfect for an underground hero and hostage situations."

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"I work with Recovery Girl." Izumi shrugs, smiling as she pulls her hand back. "Part of it is reading up on the students in case of emergencies. Granted that was mainly only for the hero course students. But I also memorized some students outside the course with interesting quirks."

"Brainwashing is interesting?"

"Right alongside one called Eden's Garden. It allows them to regrow any plant they want to and it can thrive no matter the condition." Izumi stands up holding her hand out to him. "They're in the business course. Now let's go speak to my homeroom teacher."

**This chapter was edited by my mother, Lisa.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed and are staying safe!**


	11. Notice

Just wanted to let you all know, I will be rewriting this story. The story has gone stagnant and I wasn't writing it how I had planned to - normally this would be fine but Izumi isn't quite how I want her.

So there will be a rewrite coming out under the name of Mother's Angel. I have only just started rewriting it so I can't tell you exactly when it will be coming out but when I post a new chapter there I will make a notice on this story.

Hope you're all doing well and staying safe! Have a great day.


	12. Update of Rewrite

So this is just an update to let you all know I have posted the first chapter for the rewrite. I hope you all enjoy it.

The rewrite is called **Mother's Angel**

I have also changed this story to complete.

Stay safe out there!


End file.
